The Land Before Time Return
by Southern Wing
Summary: As one herd heads for the great valley the are un aware they are being watched
1. Chapter 1

THE LAND BEFORE TIME ALI'S RETURN

CHAPTER 1

Night had fell upon a herd of longnecks. As they lay sleeping they had no idea that they were being watched. "When are attacking,' grumbled one of the young raptors. "Patience we will strike in the morning,' replied the older raptor. "Hey what's that over there,' asked the younger one who pointed to an edge on the other side of the ridge.

"It seems we're not the only ones tracking this herd," said the older raptor. "We'll attack in the morning now I all of you to get some rest before then," said the older raptor. As the other raptors began to fall asleep the other two raptors watched from the other side of the ridge "Phase 1 is complete moving on to phase 2' said the younger raptor to the other. As the darkness began to fade away and bring the morning sun, the herd of longnecks and the raptors awoke. "This is our chance' proclaimed the older raptor.

"Let's get this over with already," yelled out the younger raptor causing quite a ruckus. "Huh what was that," asked Ali. "What is it," asked Rett. "I thought I heard something' replied Ali. "Not so loud you fool they nearly heard us' cursed the older raptor.

"You were just hearing things,' said Rett. "Now" shouted the older raptor. The small pack of 4 charged down the ridge of the ridge charging toward the herd. "Sharpteeth are attacking' shouted one of the adults. As the herd began to panic no one noticed the older raptor closing in on Ali. "I've got you now,' he said to himself. As he thrust his legs to jump out of the bushes where he was hiding she turned her head and saw him she began screaming. "Ali' yelled out Rett. Ali closed her eyes unsure of her fate, but just as all hope seemed lost the older raptor was rammed mid-air he turned his head and the last thing he saw was an extended claw coming closer to his face.

His lifeless body fell next to Ali and the raptor that killed him landed in front of Ali. He turned to see her whimpering when she realized the other raptor was dead she opened her eyes to see the one that killed the raptor that tried to kill her standing there with his back to the sun. "Father," shouted the youngest raptor with rage and sorrow. He tried to attack but was killed with a few well place blows. Seeing the loss other two the remaining raptors retreated over the ridge. The final raptor there gave out a roar of victory before going back over the right side of the ridge.

"What just happened,' asked Ali. "I don't know Ali,' replied her mother. Later… "Look the entrence to the valley is not much further,' said the old one. After walking on for a while they finally made it to the entrance to the Valley. "Well looks like you made it," said the raptor. "What" said Ali turning around to see a raptor sitting on a rock. "I understand your tounge if you're wondering," said the raptor. "What another sharptooth that understands leaf eater language,' said the old one "Yeah I know it's understandably strange,' said the raptor. "Who are you," asked Ali's mom. "Well you can just call me kid" responded Kid. "Where do you come from," asked Ali.

"I come from a place called Kravonsik valley or at least my father did," said Kid. "I've never heard of it," said Ali. "I have heard of it," said the old one. "So you've heard about the place," asked Kid The old one nodded in agreement. "What happened to it," asked Ali. "I'd rather not talk about it," the raptor said. "Is the question indiscreet," asked Ali. "No the question isn't indiscreet but the answer might be," said Kid. "Uh kid we'd like to enter the valley now," said Ali's mother. "I understand," said Kid. As the herd entered the valley the old one said to Ali's mother

"I should talk to the elders of the great valley about what happened th," Meanwhile inside the great valley… "Can't catch me," said littlefoot "I can too yep yep yep," replied ducky. "Hey look,' said petrie pointing toward Ali's herd. "Ali and Rett are back,' said Littlefoot. As the ran to Ali and Rett she looked at her mother as Rett looked to his who gave them smiles Ali and Rett ran to littlefoot and the others. "Hello Littlefoot" said Ali. "Hey Ali" replied littlefoot "Hey littlefoot,' said Rett. "oh there you are littlefoot your grandma and I were wondering where you were,' said grandpa. "Hello it is good to see you again ali," said grandpa. "Good to see you to grandpa longneck,' said Ali "Oh by the way the old one wants to talk to you,' said Ali's mom. "Ok I'll go talk to her,'said grandpa.

Meanwhile… "So we'll be in great valley soon bron," asked shorty. "Yes we'll be there soon," responded bron. "Well Lets get going," said shorty. A twig snapped putting the herd on alert. "Now,' yelled a raptor. The two raptors began to run toward the herd. Two more appeared to get in the way as if trying to protect the herd. They scared the other raptors off. "We mean you no harm longnecks," said pops. "Are we suppose to believe that but most importantly who did you learn our language," asked bron. "Can you just trust us," replied kid. Bron was in the middle of saying something when they heard multiple roars in the distance. "Great they've found friends,' said Kid. "They only hunt in twos and threes," said bron. "These guys don't," said pops. "Yea whatever,' said shorty. "Look you can either come with us or we can leave you here to fend for yourselves,' said pops. "Ok we'll come with you," said bron "What,' asked shorty. "They're our only chance now I don't like it but we'll just have to follow them,' said bron. "Move it," shouted pops.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I know I should have put this first but LBT is owned by Universal I only own my characters and events.

--

Hey Ali what up? Nothing much petrie. Hello again cera. Hey ali. Hey ducky! Hey spike! Good to see you both again. Hey ali! Hello littlefoot. Just as they were talking a old swimmer entered the valley. So this seems like a good place to take control of. This is where my campain will begin. Oh man locals better play it cool. "Hello I am Michael ewhat is your name threehorn," asked Michael. "That's M.R. threehorn to you bub," replied mr threehorn angrily. "Can you just blearn to shut up,' Michael replied in the same tone.

"Why you…uh,' mr threehorn stop talking abruptly when he noticed grandpa longneck walking up. "Sorry about that stranger,' he said. "It is quite alright I don't mind, but where I come from if your friend said what he said to he'd beOh well don't know what to say. You needn't say a word kind sir. "I come from Velka," said Michael. "Velka oh yes I've heard of that," replied grandpa. "Then you know we're not the type to act kindly when we are insulted," replied Michael "Of course," said grandpa. "I've had a long and tiring journey so if you'll execuse me," Michael said. 'Of course,' Michael began thinking to self "Hmm I shall soon take control of this great valley," "then take control of the other valleys with my sharpteeth army."

At that same moment a few miles away… "Are they still following us," asked bron kid looked back to see no less than 20 sharpteeth break through a large group of trees bunched together. "Yes they are still following us,' he said. "We need to stop them,' shorty said. 'Yes but we need some help now,' pops shouted in frustration. 4 more raptors jumped from the trees to their right. "What,' kid said startled. "Come on lets get these guys,' one of the raptor said motioning toward the on coming raptors. The six raptors attacked and defeated the larger pack sharpteeth. "Retreat,' yelled out one of the other sharpteeth before helping a younger one before running from the scene. "Hey kid is that you," asked Jack. "Sir," asked kid. "Yes it has been a long while" said Jack. "Yes it has sir." "Would you stop calling me that.' Jack asked. "Ok," kid replied happily. "Friends of yours,' bron asked pops. "Yep very old friends,' pops replied.

"What's in that area over there kid," asked jack. Who was pointing to a wall not far from there. "I don't know," responded kid. "Lets find out what is there," said jack. "Uh kid, pops what are you're friends names," asked bron. "Oh silly me this is jack, Joe, smith, and Charles, pops said. "It's nice to meet you all,' bron said. "Likewise,' jack replied. "So are we going to see what's going on over there,' kid asked. "Right let's get to that right now,' jack said. "It's been at least a few cold times since we've talked kid,' jack said. "Yea it has dad,' kid replied. "Can we trust them bron,' one of the other adults said. "Hey we haven't given them a chance let give them one remember they saved our lives,' bron replied. "Ok we will for the time being,' the adult replied. "Get down,' said jack. "Kid come with me," said jack. "Right," replied kid. As they got on the ledge they saw a very shocking sight "How many sharpteeth do they have down there, kid asked.

"Obviously a lot, jack said jokingly. "Yes but who would be able to arrange all of this,' kid asked. "There is only one that I can think of who could arrange something like this Michael, jack said. "It can't be he's dead,' kid said. "Or so we're meant to think,' jack said Do you think that he is already at the great valley,' kid asked with concern in his voice. "If he is we're going need a lot of help on this one,' jack said as they walked back. "So what was there," Asked bron.

"Oh, nothing much was there,' jack said. "Pops, Joe, smith, Charles we need to speak with you alonem' kid said. As the herd watched them, walk out of earshot one of the other adults named Alto said "See what I mean they're planning to attack us'. "Michael is not dead he has rallied a sharptooth army,' kid said. "I don't believe it,' pops said. "Get a hold of every one else kid and I will escort the longnecks to the valley,' jack said. "Right away,' replied pops as he joe smith and charles ran to the west. "What was that all about,' bron asked as jack and kid came back. "An old enemy we thought to be dead is alive,' jack said.


End file.
